


lucky strike

by formyoptimus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, catching feelings, feelings.....and a LOT of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formyoptimus/pseuds/formyoptimus
Summary: a hit of dopamine, that's how it felt like whenever seongwoo is close to daniel. pushing him to highs he has never reached before. daniel knows how to love him better and seongwoo wanted nothing more than for daniel to hold him tighter, and to love him longer.





	lucky strike

happiness, to seongwoo, is a dangerous thing. anytime that you feel at peace, that you have achieved a solid foundation in your life, that you have somebody you can lean on whenever you are tired of the world and somebody you can always run home to whenever things go awry, every time he felt happiness, that means danger to seongwoo. he felt as if he is definitely neglecting an important responsibility or forgetting to do an important matter. either way, to put it in a simpler way, every time seongwoo is happy, things fucked up. and this time around, his mess comes in the form of a boy with the sweetest smile he has ever seen.

his name is daniel, kang daniel, to be precise. at that time, seongwoo and him were not quite boyfriends yet. not quite friends too. friends with benefits? the name does not sound well every time seongwoo says it out loud. but one thing for sure, they are fucking each other all over the place.

yes you name the place, and there is a high possibility that they've fucked there too. the gym? behind burger king where the employers usually take their breaks at? his parents' house? they just could not stop. its like an addiction, daniel once said to him as they were lying breathless next to one another. a sweet addiction, he said, and seongwoo could not put it in a better way.

it is going to be prom night soon and every one is bustling about it ever since months ago on who to bring and what to wear and this and that and both seongwoo and daniel could not give a fuck about it until one day daniel made a bold statement of, "hey, why don't we go to the prom together?" something that seongwoo has never even dreamed of because him? prom? with daniel? definitely not going to happen. but some part of him wants to make a statement too, wants to tell the whole world that this boy standing right beside him is his, and his only. but then again, is he? besides wanting to make a statement, seongwoo would be lying if he said he wasn't going to the prom to see if they could fuck there, too.

and he is pretty sure daniel is thinking the same thing too when he agreed to the invitation with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

although same gender relationships are very much well accepted in his high school, some of them are still pretty much sensitive about the topic and would choose to ignore the subject as a whole completely. with daniel, though; everything is exactly what it is. they first met each other during sungwoon's christmas party, senior year. he is a friend of theirs, quite a lad, daniel would say every time his name pops up. seongwoo knows a certain kang daniel but just merely as that and he does not know what is his story, either.

but about three in the morning when everyone is either too drunk, too high, or too busy fucking, daniel walked over to where seongwoo is sitting and told him his name, and that he pretty much wants seongwoo pressed on him. and sure enough, that is all it took for them to end up making out in sungwoon's little sister bedroom with her stuffed animals on the bed and all around seongwoo as daniel kisses his body all over. yeah sure, seongwoo kissed a few boys before but it had never been this voracious. something about daniel's kisses are so desperate, so needy, so intense, so burning and seongwoo? fucking loved it.

they did not go all the way that night, of course. they figured out there would not be any condoms hidden inside the plushies or inside the drawer in a six years old girl room but it was clear that they were already on the way to all the way that night.

it was a game, and it was serious at the same time too. but most of it, is a game. to see how far they would go for one another and to tick off all the places that they have fucked at. it is a thrilling game to both of them and seongwoo of course did not want to lose. he would say they fucked on their third date too but he would not call it a date. take note, they never call it 'dates'. daniel said the word 'date' reminds him of dinner and candlelight and romantic gestures which were not the point in their relationship. 

the main point here, is sex.

at first they go their usual ways and safer places but soon enough, things get trickier, ways get more lewd and places, get more riskier. they did not want to get caught but at the same time they want to come so fucking close to getting caught. that is how the game works here. they wanted to see how far they could go before they got kicked out from the place.

sometimes they would pass one another in the halls, arranging their class schedules so that they can always run into one another as they are on their way to their next class. daniel have this one habit, a hot habit, seongwoo must admit, of not saying anything to him and just looking straight into his eyes when they see each other with that 'im going to have you soon' kind of stare. the kind of stare that once had seongwoo going to his history class with a hard on.

other times daniel would grab him right there and then by his locker and kisses the living soul out of his body. he would act in a little tongue action just for everybody to see and to fantasise of the next time they jerk off. it was so screwed up, the whole idea of it but at the same time seongwoo fucking loves it whenever daniel has him in his own ways.

they always played it safe thought, condom-wise. but location-wise? safety was not really their first concern.

the first floor boys' room? the showers in the locker room when everyone was in class and they were skipping? the couch in the faculty lounge? the second floor boys' room? the lighting room in the auditorium? the classroom? the roof of the cafeteria when everyone else under them were chattering and eating their lunch? the art room, with the paints? the library in between the shelves? they have done it all.

they were only caught twice, for the record. once, seongwoo said he was helping daniel to look for his contact lens, while sitting on his lap with his pants pulled down to his ankles. the other time the art teacher found them while daniel was bending seongwoo against the easel and him, gripping the sides of the easel as if his whole life depended on it. the art teacher did not say much. he saw them, turned red, and just left.

seongwoo and daniel were not exactly the popular kids in school but they do not actually belong to the unpopular kids too. something that seongwoo always termed as 'comfortable' whenever some people start labelling him into some groups. they were not the prom type of kids but as daniel approached him with a "wouldn't it be cool to fuck at the prom?" and seongwoo had to take a few seconds to snap out of it before replying with a "yeah, i guess it would."

seongwoo kinda wanted to go anyway, but he would never asked daniel for it because he did not want him to think that he is taking any of this too seriously even when it is the only thing seongwoo wants to. daniel already told him that they were going to split up at the end of the year, because of college and he would have to find another person to fuck with. he said it like he was joking, but seongwoo knows you cannot tell a joke like that without meaning it at least a little.

they were not going to spend much for prom, anyway. no fancy limousine and no tickets to enter as well. they were just going to crash the party, in suits, and looking hot as hell. that is the plan here. while everyone was talking about what to wear, daniel told seongwoo to wear something with buttons on. and the mere thought of daniel ruining his suits kept seongwoo bothered all night before the prom night.

the prom is at some hotel, which made it even easier to crash. after they slipped in, seongwoo looked around the room and felt strange. it was a normal prom, alright. with the round table-clothed tables and white balloons thrown in together with some other pink balloons and their class year printed on a banner put up on stage. seeing the room made him felt sad, somehow. the feeling that this prom is supposed to be his and he is supposed to be slow dancing with the other couples and not looking for a spot to fuck made him felt kinda sad.

as seongwoo was surveying the room, daniel was scouting out a place to fuck. he did not want to start in the men's room, too cliche, he said. and was too obvious too. seongwoo insisted that going under one of the tables is a bad idea since people would be sitting down soon and then they'd be trapped. then daniel pulled him into the coat room and pressed a soft kiss on seongwoo cheek that made him feel a little bit better about the whole thing.

do you know what it is like to look at someone and realise they are hungry for you? the thing seongwoo loved the most about daniel is that he never stopped grinning. even if he tries to keep his composure and put on a serious face, he would burst into giggles and smile his thousand watt smiles that has always blinded seongwoo ever since they first met. daniel enjoyed him, and that is what kept they going on for this long. it is because they enjoyed one another's presence.

daniel found the most expensive coat in the coat room before taking it off from the hanger, laid it on the floor and led seongwoo on top of it. buttons fled, condom ripped, breath quickening and movements turning hastier and sloppier as each minute passes. and seongwoo could hear everyone outside not hearing them and daniel's heavy breath against his ear and him thrusting inside seongwoo with such vigour that had him moaning and gasping for breath. seongwoo could hear the empty hangers pinging against one another as his shoulder hit into the racks again and again. daniel would pause for a minute and smile at him, and seongwoo would smile back too, and his lips would be on seongwoo's before he even asks for it as he continues his pace. quickening at times and slowing down at times too, just the way seongwoo has always loved. seongwoo would feel daniel's breath catching, measure the distance in between them to know how close he is and groaned out loud too when daniel reached out and jerked him off as he came into the condom.

after they were done, daniel would hold him in his arms for a while and squeezed him tight for a moment before saying, "all right, lets get back to the prom." seongwoo made this mistake at least a few dozens times already. he mistakenly hoped, that even for a second, daniel would stop and tell him he loves him. even if he did not really meant it. seongwoo just wanted to hear the words rolls out of daniel's mouth. 

they have been fucking one another long enough to know that this is a conscious decision and it was all on daniel's part to never use those words on him. and because daniel held them back, seongwoo restrained himself from saying it, too. the two times it slipped out of him, daniel would just smile and say, "no, you do not," when every cells in seongwoo's body wants to drill the words inside daniel's head, leaving it as a permanent tattoo inside his head that seongwoo really does, actually loves him.

daniel said he is hungry so they both put on their clothes and returned to the ballroom where the prom is still pretty much going on full swing. after grabbing his food, daniel sat down on one of the tables and as he is gobbling down the food in front of him, he made fun of everyone who went to the dance. the truth is, seongwoo kinda wanted to dance too. with daniel, that is. but now he just felt awkward about the whole situation.

afterwards they walked into the men's room just as half of the football team was peeing out all the alcohol they have sneaked in into the ballroom. at the first sight of them, seongwoo stopped in his track and took a step back before thinking that this is not a good idea. but daniel's boldness carried him on. when daniel realised he has stopped dead in his track, he grabbed seongwoo's hand and marched inside the men's room before opening a stall at the far end of the room and closed it. he locked the door behind them and seongwoo could almost swore he thought the football kids were going to break down the door as one one of the guys pounded on the door so hard. but they were just jeering at them both before walking out of the room. other people came in afterwards but they had no idea what seongwoo and daniel were up to unless they looked down and saw the two pair of legs.

this time, they were just kissing and daniel running his hand all over seongwoo's body, gently ghosting his fingers at all the areas he knows seongwoo is sensitive at. he was murmuring on how hot seongwoo is, and how great he is, and how badly he wants to fuck him right here and then and usually seongwoo could bathe it in for hours, daniel's sweet nothings are the best kind of thing to be showered with. he loved the way daniel said these things to him, and he loved the fact that when he is with daniel, he could believe that the latter's words were actually true.

there is a spot on seongwoo's back that caused him to shiver whenever daniel presses his thumb on it in a certain way and seongwoo loved that too. loved that daniel possess such power and control over him that none other person has. seongwoo loved the fact that daniel has him memorised in his mind.

after a while, their mouths and hands took their usual routes. one that they have known for so long. with them pressing against each other in a bathroom stall and him, feeling daniel's hard on against his own is enough to drive seongwoo crazy with the ecstasy that daniel carried with him wherever he goes.

when they both emerged from the stall, seongwoo turned back to daniel to give him a long, hard kiss, and he could see the reflection of them both, flushed against one another, hips meeting hips and lips meeting lips, and seongwoo swore it felt like he could rule the whole nation with that one kiss alone.

daniel held seongwoo's hand as they went back into the ballroom and the party is nearing to the end already as the emcee clears his throat before announcing the prom king and queen. a small part of seongwoo wanted to win the title. wanted to see daniel wearing that stupid plastic crown on his head with that dazzling smile of his plastered on his face. but as the emcee said another person's name into the microphone, seongwoo do not care anyway. because to him, daniel is already a king, reigning over his heart.

the dj announced that there is only one more song until the prom night ends and that couples should reunite and head for the dance floor. daniel looked over to seongwoo and grinned. his eyes sparkled as seongwoo turns to face him. daniel held him by the hand and led him in the direction of the dance floor. but just as they were going to get to the dance floor, he pulled him to the side, into the shadows and pointed to a small crawl space under the huge makeshift stage.

"come on," he said, hunching down, heading inside. seongwoo followed. it was a maze of dust and wires and there was barely enough room to sit upright, so daniel ended up lying down on the floor, staring up at the bottom of the stage as if he is lying underneath a million stars at night.

seongwoo crawled next to him and daniel immediately wrapped his arm around seongwoo's waist before kissing him. his hand running over seongwoo's back and then down below his waistband. as the final song is being played, seongwoo heard them clearly although he is beneath the stage. even though daniel was pressing into him, hot and hard, seongwoo thought to himself, he is definitely missing something here. even though he is turned on and is feeling warm and is with daniel, he could not shake the feeling off. and that is when he stopped kissing daniel back and the very moment he stopped, daniel did the same thing too, almost instinctively.

daniel stopped, but he did not pull away. he did not let go, either. instead, he pulled back just enough so that he could look into seongwoo's eyes; to read him. and seongwoo stared back at him, daring him to read him like an open book, all that is inside his mind and heart. the thought came washing down on him once again; he is missing something. a few feet away, couples were slow dancing to the final song and holding each other tight for the night and at the same time, here he is, under the stage, being held too, but in a different way.

looking into daniel's eyes and having him looking into his eyes in the moments of silence truly terrifies seongwoo to the bones. he could still feel daniel's breath on his skin and his hand still on the small area behind his back, skin on skin.

he would always be missing something. that no matter what he did, he would always be missing something else. and the only way to live, the only way to be happy, is to make sure the things he did not miss meant more to him than the things he missed. he have to think about what he wants, outside the heat of wanting.

seongwoo has no idea whether daniel noticed the uncertainty in his eyes but most of the time he is quick at catching things like these. so seongwoo would not be fazed if daniel could read his expression in just a split of a second. when the final song is over, they made sure they hang around one another for a little longer before pressing their lips together and crawling out of the stage and walking back towards the exit door.

later that night when they were both naked in seongwoo's basement, daniel finally said to him. the words he has been dying to hear all this while. and even though it was far too late and too long overdue, seongwoo did not say anything and instead, he kissed him once, quietly. and then they lay there, and seongwoo let the time passes.


End file.
